Control
by shadowrose6x
Summary: Akiza and Yusei meet up with their friends at a club after their date. Akiza unkowingly gets drunk creating hell for Yusei. In their drunk and lust filled state, lingering kisses and soft whispers induces their much needed release for each other with them being so busy all the time.


**AN: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or the songs used for this story. In this story and any other story I will write, Crow is going to be with Stephanie (the waiter girl who loved Jack at Blue Mountain Cafe) only because I have no idea who else to pair him with that would actually make sense.**

It was past 1 AM and Akiza was just plain drunk. Thankfully her parents weren't in town to have to see their daughter like this. Yusei and her had gone on a date and later met up with Jack, Carly, Crow, and Stephanie. After a few drinks they were all drunk but Yusei semed to be the only one with any sense in his mind. Akiza was the most drunk, she strutted well stumbled over to Yusei grabbing him by his biceps and whispered against his neck up to his ear "Yusei, wanna get frisky tonight?" Yusei took hold of her petite waist and kissed her gently but Akiza wanted more and began to probe his lips with her tongue. He wouldn't give in easily so she snuck her hands down to his pants and stroked his member watching with delight as he moaned gruffly into her neck.

Yusei was surprised at the sudden action, when did she even unzip his jeans? He looked around making sure noone had seen them and brought her outside "It's getting late Akiza let's head home." He called Jack and told him that he was leaving and got a jumbled reply "Sup Yus, wanna leave alreaaady? Allrighht goo hooomeee while we...haaave fuunn you shoulda stayed ya know. Ahright holdd up imma leave too wait okay?" Yusei made sure to call a cab for them realizing none of them were in the state to be able to even stand properly. Yusei had raging hormones as a drunk Akiza toppled on top of him grinning widely, eyes half-lidded, speaking with a slur. "Hey there pretty boy... how about we go dueling one on one in my bed?" He could smell her strong vanilla scented perfume and it was intoxicating him. They've had sex before but taking advantage of her in this drunk state just felt wrong and totally against his morals. With every minute passing by, his need to have his way with her intensified. She ground her hips onto his and he bit back a growl threatening to erupt from his throat, 'To hell with my morals.' he thought and took hold of her arms flipping their position so he could be on top. "Ooh I like a feisty Yusei." Akiza giggled now slightly hiccuping and Yusei could only laugh at how cute she was. "I'll deal with you at home you seductress." He carried her to his midnight blue Bugatti Veyron and placed her in the front trying to keep her stable in her seat.

"Wow, look at this car! A hot ride for a hottie like you." Akiza drawled out and leaned up into Yusei's ear, "Why don't we go and have some fun in your car?" Looks like the lack of sex from the last few weeks was really getting to her. Akiza suddenly burst into laughter "Look at your hair, it's like a crab." Yusei gave a slight frown and tried to keep her still, she saw his facial expression and giggled, "Don't be so crabby!" she stuck her tongue out at him smiling and Yusei was just trying to keep sane as his eyebrow began to twitch.

Akiza stared out the window momentarily giving Yusei relief but then burst out singing with the radio:  
_"Pulling up to the parties_  
_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_  
_Dont stop, make it pop_  
_DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Imma fight_  
_'Til we see the sunlight_  
_Tick tock, on the clock_  
_But the party dont stop, no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh"_

After starting the car and getting on the road he felt Akiza's hand snaking its way near him, slowly she caressed his arm and then while he stopped at a red light she went in and grabbed the growing tent in his pants. "Oh fuck Akiza!" Yusei's eyes widened at her touch and was about to give in to his desires as a fit of moans escaped from his throat when the light turned green.

"Oh My Gosh Yusei. This is my jam!" she began to fist pump in the air and sing loudly to You Make Me Feel... by Cobra Starship. Gripping the steering wheel harder, Yusei's knuckles were turning white and his left eyebrow began to twitch. "Akiza please stay in your seat, we're almost home." She stopped and grabbed his arm "Home? We can't go home now I'm ready to party! Let's blast music all night long."

Yusei sped through the streets and garage pulled up into the driveway of her mansion and parked into her garage, "Akiza it's morning now." He said to her tiredly. Eagerly he carried her half-conscious body, bridal style to her bedroom. With a plop he dropped her down to her pillow and she sprawled across the bed smirking up at him. She took hold of his hand and crawled towards pulling him down on her and licked the shell of his ear, "Yusei...I have something very serious to tell you..." Yusei gulped hard and softly pecked her lips "Go on..."

_"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock_  
_Your peacock, cock, cock_  
_Your peacock_  
_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee_  
_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee_  
_I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating_  
_Come on baby let me see_  
_What you're hiding underneath"_

Again she started to sing and he cupped her mouth with his hands and she still continued to sing in a muffled voice, he let go and she slyly looked up winking "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" Yusei rolled his eyes smiling and kissed her long and hard still tasting a hint of liquor lingering on her lips. "Mmm now that's how you tell a girl to shut up." Akiza giggled against his lips.

_"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick"_

"Lets play twister..naked!" She smiled suggestively. "Now isn't the time for games Akiza" "Hey Yusei, are you in the mood?" Akiza traced circles on his chest and had a mischievous glint in her eyes as her hands roamed his sculpted chest and soon his shirt was off. "Well your little- wait no big friend here sure is excited. Tell your pants its rude to point." With that she roughly grabbed his boner and stroked it through his jeans. Yusei could only shudder and moan arching his back bringing their chests closer together. "Your body feels so good against mine." Akiza whispered faintly and pulled off her shirt as Yusei's hands went down to her skinny jeans taking them off in a hurry. Both were left in their undergarments and Yusei dove in for a kiss.

Hands running over each others body as their lips moved against each other. Breathing heavily they parted for air and left sloppy wet kisses everywhere. Throwing their remaining clothes off, naked bodies were touching with not an inch of space between them, Akiza pushed her chest up against his and Yusei slithered his tongue down her neck kissing her collar bone. Taking her wrists in his hand, he kissed them and she sighed in content. His soft lips felt like heaven on her skin.

Pushing him down onto his back Akiza fisted his hair and kissed him hard sucking his tongue, making his eyes go wide. She was mind blowing at everything she did and was certainly fun to be with Yusei smiled and trailed his hands up her sides tickling her. The kiss left them both panting and breathless. She let go of him and he pouted at her "Aww your so cute." she grinned down at him "Weren't you the reluctant one before? Look who's horny now." She was hovering over his hard-on and blowing softly on him licking him with light strokes sure to arouse him to his limits. Yusei's hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down on him as she gagged, adjusting to his size was never easy.

Her mouth worked wonders on his dick, wet and hot tongue swirling all around , enveloping him in her warm mouth she suckled on his soft and sensitive skin continuously bobbing her head up and down. Yusei was losing his mind as Akiza swallowed him painstakingly slow enjoying his frustration. He lay on the bed nearing his moment of nirvana. With one last strong suck Akiza felt his throbbing erection twitch wildly in her mouth and she bit his tip softly to prolong his orgasm "Ugh Akiza! I'm gonna cum!" , feeling it build up she let go and he gushed his hot load into her mouth hard. "That was just fucking incredible Akiza." Yusei said with shallow breaths.

He switched their positions flipping her under him and immediately attacked her hard nipples licking,biting, and sucking them kneading her breasts with his other hand. His mouth was giving her pure bliss while his hand went to work on her other nipple, twisting it harshly as her body writhed under him. Kissing down the valley between her breasts he paused at the her bellybutton and dipped his tongue in softly and dug his face into her pussy.

Akiza thought she'd lose it now, her vision was going white and he licked in the most sensual and tantalizing motions. She threw her head back, her hips kept lifting off so Yusei grabbed them and held them in place. He licked her inner thighs, smirking. She was very sensitive there and he could feel her body stiffen under his tongue. His hot mouth moving against her wet pussy lips had Akiza moaning, nose pressed on her clit as his tongue poked into her entrance.

He drove his tongue in hard and vigourisly swirling it around. His warm and slimy tongue intruding her depths made her body squirm in delight. "Oh Yusei!" Slowly he slid his tongue in and out, he knew it would drive her mad. Flicking her clit with his tongue he heard her moan elicitly. "Yusei! I'm cumming!" Yusei hit that one spot which sent Akiza over the edge and she came into his mouth as he slurped up her juices.

Yusei took her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him closer to her. With a swift thrust he entered her and she was pushed up against the wall as Yusei furiously pounded into her. He kissed up her neck and suckled her jawline biting her soft, smooth skin as she gasped under his lips. He held her arms above her head kissing her passionately tongues battling for dominance and dancing in their mouths. He brought them back to her bed and he entered her pussy from the rear as she grabbed the headboard of her bed like her life depended on it.

Yusei drilled his erection into her, each roll of his hip further stimulating their senses. With each thrust he went in deeper filling her up. They gritted their teeth as Akiza was now face first into her pillows fisting her bed sheets and screaming with ecstasy. Soon her pleasure reached its climax and she came around Yusei's penis convulsing fiercely. He shot spurts into her too and they gasped as the high point of their passion subsided.

They both laid down on the bed sprawled across and fatigued. Yusei shut his eyes for a second when he felt the bed shift and Akiza climbed onto him, once again straddling his hips. "Again?" Yusei asked tiredly looking up at her while she just smirked slyly without a word and shoved herself back onto his rod making them both cry out in unison as bliss overcame their senses. It felt undeniably good and Yuesi couldn't help but moan out loud his body feeling pleasure growing tenfold with every passing moment. "Oh god Akiza!..." his voice faint and low and husky.

"Give in to the pleasure Yusei, resistance is futile." She moaned loudly her hips smacking down on his and all you could hear in the room now was their wet and hot bodies thrusting against each other. Akiza shuddered as Yusei thrust his hips up into her increasing penetration and she lost her self in a fit of moans and groans feeling her orgasm approaching. Both hit their peak together and came wildly onto each other once again, Yusei's semen overflowing from her vagina. "That was amazing.." They whispered together soon falling asleep in each others embrace.

*The Next Morning*

"Had fun?" Yusei smiled at his girlfriend.

Akiza awoke with a pounding headache, Yusei was by her side rubbing her bare shoulders trying to soothe her. "Ugh..fuck Yusei my head hurts so much."

"I tried to stop you but you obviously didn't want to listen." He sighed against her and kissed her back softly, massaging circles onto her back with his thumbs.

"I remember it was just two drinks...how could I have such a bad headache?" she wondered.

Yusei laughed turning to face her, "Yeah two drinks after every 15 minutes." Akiza's eyes widened and she face-palmed.

"Yeah I think you've learned your lesson now huh? Don't worry you'll feel better in a little while." Yusei smiled but she had a gleam in her eyes. "Well getting drunk led to our fuck session, which if I recall you enjoyed?" Akiza smiled. "I was practically raped by you." Yusei teased her. "It's not rape if you enjoy it Yusei." she seductively crawled over to him knowing that he was totally toying with her.

"You're a total sex fiend when you're drunk, but next time we'll both get drunk." He grinned and she kicked him as he went rolling off the edge of the bed with a thump. "I am not a sex fiend!" She peeked over and he pulled her down on top of him. He flashed her a grin and they closed the space between them as Akiza leaned her head down to kissing range, their lips locked for another chaste and heated kiss.

Suddenly Akiza whimpered pulling back, feeling Yusei's hands fingering her pussy. "This is my sweet revenge." He smiled at her. Akiza ground her hips against his once more and he pulled her down onto his erection both moaning elicitly, minds escaping into oblivion. "Resistance is futile!" he grinned up at her flushed face. She playfully slapped his arm, "Hey I'm just quoting you."

**AN: Lemons Galore! I've been wondering why my stories are all lemons, which got me thinking that readers might be thinking why I'm always writing M-rated stories too, well I'm just not good with action and suspense and all my mind can come up with is... all of this stuff. Must make you wonder what goes on in my head lol. Trust me when I say I'm not some perverted weirdo. I have actually gotten a habit of writing lemons now so there's more to come ;) Review please! Reviews are motivating and make authors happy.**

http(colon)(slash)(slash)homeautodesign(dot)com(slash)wp(dash)content(slash)uploads(slash)2011(slash)10(slash)bugatti(dash)veyron(dash)blue(dot)jpg - that's Yusei's car :)

apparently symbols don't show up so just insert them as said in the parentheses no spaces

The 3 songs Akiza sang were: Ke$ha-Tik Tok, Katy Perry-Peacock, and Lady Gaga-Love Games


End file.
